


Twink Fucked by Brother's Friend

by Nekokratik



Series: Pornstars AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, alternate universe - pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: Luffy needed some help from his older brother, but got helped by his brother's best friend instead.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Series: Pornstars AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883296
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Twink Fucked by Brother's Friend

"Ace, can you help me with something?" Luffy called out as he opened his older brother's bedroom door.

"Ah, sorry, Ace stepped out," Sabo replied instead. He was sitting against the bed with an open book in his hand.

"Sabo!" Luffy greeted him cheerfully, but turned downcast when he realized the person he was looking for was not around.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sabo asked.

"I just need some help with a paper I'm writing," Luffy said as he sat at the coffee table in the middle of the room. Sabo put away his book and moved to sit besides Luffy.

"I can help you with that," Sabo said.

"Oh, thank you!" Luffy smiled brightly and started explaining the subject of his essay and what the paper was for.

Sabo had come over to hang out with Ace, his childhood best friend, but the other had gone out to get some drinks and snacks. He had known the brothers since they were kids and Luffy had always been a cute kid, if a little hyperactive, so he didn’t mind helping him out.

* * *

"And done!" Luffy cheered as he hugged Sabo around the waist. "Thank you, Sabo! I couldn't have done it without you!" 

"I'm sure you would've managed it somehow," Sabo chuckled as he patted the boy's head.

"Hey, Sabo," Luffy said as he rubbed his face against the other's shirt. When Sabo hummed in response, Luffy got up to sit himself on the other's outstretched legs. He wrapped his arms around Sabo's neck and leaned in close. "I want to thank you for helping me."

Before Sabo could say anything, Luffy kissed him.

Sabo placed his hands on the boy's hips as he kissed back with as much fervor.

Sabo ran his hands up the brunet's sides before settling one hand on Luffy's face and the other on his butt. He tilted Luffy's face so he could properly lick into mouth as his other hand pushed his hips forward so they could grind against each other.

Luffy broke away from the kiss to moan at the friction. He panted mere inches away from Sabo's spit slick lips as he moved his hips back and forth.

"Your brother is going to be back soon," Sabo whispered.

"It's ok, we'll be quick," Luffy replied without stopping his motions. "Unless you don't want to?"

Sabo simply pushed forward to kiss him again as his hands went under his shirt touch his bare skin.

Luffy worked open their pants in no time and he wrapped his hands around their cocks to stroke them together. Their sloppy kiss was mixed with moans and groans, and they only broke apart when Sabo pushed Luffy's shirt up to take it off.

Sabo pushed to get up and Luffy got off his lap.

Sabo pulled open a drawer to take out a bottle of lube and a condom packet. As he did that, Luffy got rid of his pants before bending over the coffee table.

Sabo merely pushed his pants further down before kneeling behind Luffy. He used his lubed fingers to prod at Luffy's hole and found that he could easily push two fingers in.

"Were you playing with yourself earlier? Did you plan this?" Sabo said as he pumped his fingers in and out.

Luffy nodded hastily before reaching behind him with one hand. He spread himself open as he looked over his shoulder at the blond. "I'm ready already, Sabo, please put it in me."

Sabo groaned as he surged forward to kiss him. He managed to open the condom and rolled it on before stroking himself with a lubed hand. Once he was ready, he positioned himself and pushed in steadily.

Luffy gasped at the building pressure and tried to spread his legs even wider.

"You feel so good," Sabo groaned as he kissed and sucked at the boy's shoulders. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast. Would you like that? Or do you like the idea of getting caught by your brother?"

Luffy shook his head and moaned when he bottomed out. He arched his back tightly and tried to push back but Sabo kept a tight hold on his hips.

"Come on, tell me how you like it."

"Harder," Luffy whined. "Sabo, harder and faster. Make me feel good."

"That's a good boy," Sabo rasped. He took a firm hold of the brunet's waist before thrusting with vigor.

Luffy's moans raised in pitch as Sabo kept a constant assault on his sensitive spots.

Sabo could feel Luffy fluttering around him, sucking him in and bringing him closer to the edge. He wrapped his lubed hand around Luffy's bobbing cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"Ah! I'm close! So close, Sabo!" Luffy cried out at the intense pleasure.

"That's good. Me, too," Sabo groaned. He braced his free arm on the table and fucked harder into the boy.

With a silent cry, Luffy spilled himself onto Sabo's hand and the floor.

Sabo moaned at the feeling of the tightening walls around him and rode out his orgasm with a couple of thrusts before stilling with one last hard thrust.

They panted, boneless on top of each other as they rode out their orgasm.

"Next time you need help with some assignment, we can do it at my place," Sabo grinned as showered kisses on Luffy's back.


End file.
